Demon
by allitersonance
Summary: I didn’t attack your village because of any provocation. It wasn’t because someone killed my kits or something stupid like that, nor was Konoha in the middle of my territory. Why, then? Why not, you pathetic fool? I’m a demon, what more reason do I need?


**Demon**

Why did I attack Konoha?

That's new. I know that you've wondered, occasionally, but to have the courage, or perhaps sheer stupidity, to just come up and ask me—

Guess. The answer is right in front of you, if you look at it the right way.

Go ahead. I really do have forever, in your terms at least. I've waited fifteen years in here, a few hours or so is nothing.

…What was that? Orochimaru…? You think I attacked your village because of that overambitious pedophile?

Excuse the hysterical laughter.

Alright, let's get this straight. I didn't attack your village because of any provocation. It wasn't because someone killed my kits or something stupid like that, nor was Konoha in the middle of my territory. Why, then? Why not, you pathetic fool? I'm a demon, what more reason do I need?

Look at these claws of mine! Look at these fangs! Do you see how sharp they are? Have you not felt my chakra, do you not know how it feels, the sheer _power_? Did you not see it – how destructive my chakra is, how difficult it was for you to control? What am I supposed to do with it, bake some cookies?

My power – such a thing is beyond human standards! The small portions I offered you – even such a small amount, it would have been enough to destroy Orochimaru, had you had enough control over it! But you will not. Demon chakra is not meant to be controlled.

It destroys. Like me.

Oh no, even I – not even I could control my chakra as well as a human could control his miniscule amounts. And – my chakra is my very being, yes. I can control myself, like any sentient or semi-sentient being, but not to the smallest iota of my life force.

It's not so out of control that it would go against my will. It wouldn't matter if it did, though. My will is much like my chakra's – to destroy.

Evil? Do you really believe your human judgement affects me in any way? Do you truly believe that I _care_? Evil is not anything tangible – it's just a human concept. I don't think in terms of good and evil.

To a demon, there is only power.

How much power you have, and whether or not you can use it.

It's the feeling that, when you hurt someone, when you kill them – _I can hurt you, you can't ignore me, you have to see me, to feel the pain I'm causing you_ – and doing so with your own power. And if they can't hurt you – that is so much better, is it not? _I'm stronger than you, I can hurt you but you can't hurt me, I can make you bleed but not the other way around_ – and if you can do this to several hundreds of desperate warriors, who are fighting with everything they have – I've made them heroes, they could ask for no higher honour.

The fact is, I _enjoy_ killing. You like getting stronger, don't you? You like training, you like to fight. It's like a pastime of mine, and I get stronger for it, don't I? And maybe I'm hurting other beings, destroying them, but so what? They're worth nothing to me.

And if they're so weak as to be destroyed with a single flick of my tail, how do they deserve to live? If when faced with the choice of fight or flight, if their judgement fails them in such a crucial moment, why should I let them continue to waste precious resources? And if they choose to flee, and they aren't fast enough, why should I let them survive? The weak are displaced by the strong, and so what if I enjoy enforcing this law?

So what if I killed them all because I felt like it?

Maybe you think it's wrong, but it's the truth. I don't regret it. I don't like being trapped within a pathetic vessel such as yourself, but it's only a matter of waiting.

When you die, sure, I'll follow you to death – but I'm not a mortal like you. Once I die, I will rise again. It will only be a matter of time.

And I have more time than you can imagine. I _am _immortal, after all.

So keep getting stronger, keep convincing yourself that you can rescue that traitor you call Uchiha. Cling to your hopes and your ideals and your dreams, if it keeps you living. Grow stronger, stronger than any of your humans, and surpass all limits.

I'll even help you.

That pathetic body of yours will be mine some day, and I will rise again.

And even if I'm not as strong as I used to be, I will kill. I will destroy.

Because I'm a demon. That's just what I do.

* * *

Seriously, the Yondaime had to sacrifice his soul to summon the Shinigami just to seal it. Nobody else seemed to be able to harm it, in the entire village, as far as I could see. And Orochimaru… Can trick Kyuubi into a mad rampage with just a genjutsu?

…Right…


End file.
